One way of nondetachably securing a tube to the shank portion of a nipple or insert is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,111. In this patent a steel nipple or insert is nondetachably connected within the bore of an aluminum tube. A reason for employing such a steel nipple is the belief that such is necessary in the airplane art, where an aluminum tube is adjustably connected to a steel shank and where repeated adjustments thereof are required. In general, this patent teaches the cold pressing of external grooves and crests on inserts; next, a tube with a bore is positioned over the insert, and then the tube is cold pressed and by metallic flow, the internal bore of the tube mates the external pattern of grooves and crests on the shank of the insert, thus, nondetachably interconnecting the tube and the nipple or insert.
Another prior art way of rigidly securing a shank portion of a clevis, bearing, or eyebolt to a tube was to provide serrations or indentations on the end wall of the tube, providing adjustable mechanical locking means with serrations carried by the shanks, mating the serrations or locking means on the shank with those carried by the tube, providing nut locking means threaded on the shank to move the two serrated members into locking engagement, and then by wire locking means preventing the loosening of the nut means.
A third way was to use a resin binder, to bond the external threads on a shank to the internal ones of the tube.